Kickin it Songfics
by Read.Write.Music.Act
Summary: I had to re-post this cause the B****** from CU took it down. Many of you will notice that two of the chapters are missing thats because i lost those documents and cant get them back till i fix my computer. Enjoy! T just in case
1. Dark Side

**A/N: Hi everybody, this is my new songfic to the song dark side by Kelly Clarkson. So anyway I'm gonna start TRYING to update every Monday and Friday since that's when I have the house to myself but if I don't then something unexpected probably came up. Now about my story Kickin It Around The World I'm having huge writers block so I need some ideas or else I'm giving it up for adoption and btw they should be going to Peru next if I do write a next chap so keep that in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zero.**

**Kim's POV**

Seaford High. Not exactly the best place if you ever go. Sure the school itself is good, but the people?If I showed it to you now would you be a coward and run away like some people? Or would you stay? Well one brave person did. Jack Anderson. No matter how much it hurt him, or how much me and my group tried by pushing him out with bullying, he stayed. Everyday he returned to this school with a new confidence yet we still found ways to break it down. And every time he did it sparked something in my heart that I haven't felt for a long time, like, a part of me.

We used to be best friends. Until high school started and I started hanging out with Donna Tobin, she can bring out the dark side of people if you let her, and I did. Everyone has a dark whether you like it or not, deep inside everyone has one, but its your choice if you can deal with them and learn to love them anyway. Nobody ever did only the snobby jocks that we dated to keep our reputation, but not even they loved us for who we were they just think were hot and don't care that were mean.

Nobody's perfect. No matter how many time Donna says she is. But even if were not perfect were still worth it to somebody. Aren't we? I never know truly what it is that I could become cause I always end up giving up. I wonder if I could become someone nicer if I just escaped from Donna's grasp. Every time we bully my old friends I end up feeling guilty, especially when Jack looks at me with sorrow, sadness, but most of all betrayal, and suddenly I feel myself breakdown a little. I wish someone wouldn't give up on me and help me find out who I could be since sadly I cant do that for myself.

I need somebody who will love me and my dark side, someone who won't run away and instead promise to always stay by my side. I need someone to pull me away from Donna. I started to feel someone tugging me away. I half expected it to be Donna but surprise hit me when I looked up only to see Jack staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked a bit more coldly than I should have been. After all he was the reason I left in the first place. You see I WAS completely in love with him back then, and I did everything so that he could take a hint, even the guys figured out, but not him, he never did. Instead he started dating my best friend Kelsey and after about a month I couldn't take it anymore and neither could Jerry since he was always head over heels for that girl so he left too. And they're still together to this day.

"What has gotten into you Kim? This isn't you. What happened to the Kim I knew and loved two years ago? Huh?" I chuckled a bit when he said loved knowing it was never true and never would be.

"Loved? How could anyone possibly love a girl with such a dark side like mine? Huh?" I yelled coming close to tears.

"I did, I loved you." he yelled back, but I didn't believe a word he said.

"Then why, why did you start dating Kelsey?" I asked my voice getting higher with each word I spoke.

"Because, I knew you would never love me back." His voice quieting down to a whisper. I was shocked by this sudden news. "And I moved on."

"Well, you were wrong, because I did love you." He looked up. "But I too moved on." and with that I walked away towards my locker and started heading home.

I needed somebody to pull me away from Donna, but clearly It's not Jack.

**So, didn't see that coming did you? Yeah well neither did I.**

**Review please, I wanna get 20+**

**-Ashley**


	2. Who Says

**A/N: Hey guys, me again. So I don't really have much to say except for I started and RP forum for Kickin It so you should check that out. And I'm kind of disappointed at the lack of reviews kinda makes me feel like no one really actually care but oh well. So this songfic will be based on the song Who Say by Selena Gomez.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Nada… Zero.**

**Chapter 4: Who says**

* * *

Kim's POV

"Oh Kim you'll never be good enough to be in our posse. I don't even know why I ever thought about letting you in." Donna said.

"I don't know why you think you're so perfect Donna, 'cause let me tell you something, your not." I shot back as a crowed started to form around us. The guys and Jack were also part of that crowd. "You have your flaws to you know."

"I may have flaws but none of them match up to the long list of yours. For starters your ugly, I don't even know why such a hunk like Jack hangs around you all the time. I mean your face looks bloated and dull, ever heard of make-up? Lets see your not lady like, and don't even get me started on your clothes. The only thing decent about you is you hair. Unlike me as I am hot, girly, stylish and popular." she finished. I was a bit hurt that none of the guys stood up for me and I realize I would have to do it for myself.

"You forgot selfish, mean, whore, and a bitch." I said before running out of school all the way home not caring that I would get in trouble. I ran into the house, up the stairs and sat in my closet. As my butt hit the carpeted floor I let out the tears that I was holding in. Now I know what your thinking, 'Kim Crawford. Crying?' but yes that is exactly what I'm doing. **(1)**You see I grew up having my dad tell me I'm fat or ugly, and that I can't do anything right and because of him I grew up being insecure. **(2)**I never sat on anyone's lap and I wore make-up to cover up my ugliness. I also bought baggy clothes to cover my body. But I know that I can't go on living this way.

I got up off the floor and walked into my bathroom. I cleaned my face from the muck that sat on my skin and looked into the mirror, and I saw a girl, she was beautiful and then I realized that girl was me! I also realized that I don't have to change for anyone, sure I'm not a beauty queen, but I am beautiful me, and I have every right to living the life I want. Donna says I'm not perfect. My dad says I'm not worth it. Grace says I'm not pretty. I used to tell myself I'm not beautiful. I used to believe it, but now I see how wrong they were and how wrong I was.

I went to the mall and bought a whole new wardrobe. One that showed more about who I am. Donna spotted me and walked to where I was.

"So I see you finally decided to take my advice." She said.

"I'm not doing this because of you, I'm doing this because I want too."

"Whatever, you're still never going to be as perfect as I am."

"And you'll never be as perfect as you think you are." she stared at me with a shocked expression across her face. "It's not so funny when it's you is it?" I started walking away but I heard my name being called behind me.

"Wait Kim," I turned around to listen. "Nobody has ever stood up to me like that before, and I just wanted to say, thank you, and I'm sorry for everything I ever said to you. Can we start over and maybe try being friends again?" She asked, but she actually looked like she meant it. I smiled.

"Of course, do you wanna shop with me?"

"I'd love to."

And we spent the rest of the day together. After a bit more shopping I took Donna to the bathroom and washed off all her make-up. She looked into the mirror and had the same expression I did when I looked at myself. I told her to change out of the clothes that made her look like a tramp and into some of the clothes we bought and to take off the heels and trade them for normal shoes. She came out and looked in the mirror. She looked happy with herself and had a smile on her face. A real smile.

"Thank you Kim. Because of you I don't feel so insecure anymore."

"Insecure? You were insecure?" She nodded.

"Yeah. My mom always told my I was ugly and fat, so I always wore make-up and trampy clothes to feel good about my self, **(3)**I even stopped eating for a long time to make myself skinnier, but now I see I don't need that stuff."

"Wow. That's the same with me although it's my dad and I wore baggy clothes."

"I guess we had more in common than we thought."

"Best-friends?"

"Forever." We walked to Claires with our millions of bags and chose friendship necklaces.

I realized I'm not the only one with insecurities, and it's nice to be able to talk to someone who really understands.

* * *

**Well that's a wrap. And I know it kind of drifted away from the song, but I started it and I guess the story started driving itself. But isn't that what writing is about? Letting the story drive you?**

**(1) This is actually something true about me.**

**(2) Also true.**

**(3) Again true**

**So tell me what you think, and don't forget to check out my forum.**

**Please review this time I REALLY want to know what you think.**

**-Ashley**


	3. Impossible

**A/N: Let me warn you now for the amount of language I will be using in this authors note.**

**I'M. FUCKING. PISSED. WHY YOU ASK? BECAUSE I'M SICK OF ALL THE FUCKING FF COPS AND ALL THOSE PEOPLE THAT ONLY READ STORIES TO FIND REASONS TO REPORT THEM! THAT'S WHY!**

**SERIOUSLY! IF YOUR ONLY CLICKING ON MINE OR ANYONE ELSES' STORIES JUST TO TELL ON US TO THE FF COPS AND THE ADMINS FOR EVERYTHING WE DID WRONG AND ALL THE RULES THAT WE BROKE THEN I ONLY HAVE TWO WORDS FOR YOU… FUCK OFF! NOBODY LIKES SNITCHES! **

**WE WORK HARD ON OUR STORIES TO ENTERTAIN PEOPLE, ****NOT**** TO HAVE SOMEONE TELL US THAT WE HAVE TO CHANGE IT.**

**AND NEWSFLASH I ****CAN'T ****CHANGE IT BECAUSE THE DOCUMENT ON MY COMPUTER HAS ALREADY BEEN DELETED AND SO HAS THE ONE ON MY ACCOUNT.**

**IF YOU DO REPORT ME AND GET ME BANNED THEN YOU ARE TAKING AWAY FROM ME THE ****LAST**** PLACE ON EARTH WHERE I GET TO BE MYSELF!**

**NOBODY ELSE GIVES A FUCKING DAMN IF I PUT THE LYRICS ON HERE, AND I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO DOES IT. I'M FUCKING SICK OF ALL THESE DAMN RULES! SO SUCK ON THAT!**

**Anyway thank you to those of you who reviewed and support me about my insecurities, it really means a lot coming from all of you. And I'm sorry you had to witness my temper tantrum I had there.:/ BTW the song I'm doing for this story is Impossible by Shontelle, and this will be more of a Kerry fic although they won't date it's just about their friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. GOT THAT FF COPS AND ADMINS? GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HEAD. NOTHING! **

**Kay… I'm done… on with the story**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Impossible**

**KIM**

I rounded the corner of the school trying to find my boyfriend, Jack. And when I did, the sight was not something I wanted to see. There he was… making out with Grace. I gasped and that's when they both noticed me. Their eyes went wide when they realized they had been caught, and I could feel the brim of my eyes were now flooded with tears that were threatening to spill.

"K-Kim… T-this is not what its looks like." Said Jack.

"SHUT UP. I need to think." I yelled back at him. All those time my dad had told me to be cautious of love and I never listened. It was all an illusion, Jack never loved me, all the times we kissed meant nothing to him, and I forgot to protect my heart.

"Kim please let us explain." Grace whispered.

"Explain what? Huh? I just caught my boyfriend and my best friend making out, no scratch the my ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend. I mean how could you? And what about Jerry, Grace? He loved you and this is how you repay him? What's done is done there is nothing left to explain. If you-" And this time they didn't interrupt me… Jerry did. And I just noticed that he was standing right behind them.

"What? So you guys have been cheating on us the whole time." He asked and they nodded by now Grace sobbing into Jack's shirt and I was still holding back the tears. "It all make sense now. For once I'm not confused."

"I didn't finish. If your goal was to hurt us you won. So go ahead Jack tell the world that we're through. Shout it from the roof tops. Write it in the sky. I don't care cause all I know is all we had is gone now. For once I was happy and now I'm broken. Everything I hoped would happen will now be impossible all because of you." That was the last thing I said before I turned around and started walking away.

"I agree with Kim. Grace we're done. You know you may have broken our hearts but you also betrayed us. So now not only do me and Kim have to put up with broken hearts but we also have to put up with broken trust. And that's gonna be way harder to build back up." He turned around and jogged to catch up with me.

Once we turned the corner I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to my knees and started crying. Jerry dropped down with me, he took me into his arms as I sobbed into his chest. I felt him shudder which told me that he too was crying a bit.

I thought all I needed was right there with Jack. I had faith in him because I thought I loved him and had always told me he loved me too. All those empty promises that he would never be able to keep. But I was wrong. And I bet Jerry's thinking the same thing.

"I feel so embarrassed. How could we not see this coming." I said, although it came out a bit muffled from his chest.

"We were to blinded by the love that was never there." He replied. "I know it's going to be hard for us, but at least we don't have to go through it alone. We will always have each others' back, alright?" I nodded.

"Thank you" I said before I started falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

After that me and Jerry became extremely close he was more than just my best friend, he was my brother. He always had my back just like he promised and never let a guy hurt me, and when one did they would have to pay a visit with him afterwards.

Jack still came to the dojo but Jerry and me would just ignore him, and at school he would always be with his girlfriend, Grace. But Jerry and I didn't care anymore. We didn't need them in our lives. We had each other and our unbreakable friendship, and that's all I could ask for.

* * *

**So that's it. Please don't hate me for making Jack a bad guy. Anyway tell me what you think in a review. And again sorry about my little rant in the first authors note. :/**

**-Ashley **


	4. When Your Gone

**A/N: Hi everyone, how's it going? Good? Great, anyway sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just never really had time, but I'm back now****J. So this fic is to the song When Your Gone by Avril Lavigne, it's a really good song and if you haven't heard it already I suggest you listen to it. So this is between Kim and Grace, I got the inspiration from my life, this is what I wish I'd done. So just picture it as if I'm Kim and best friend is Grace. So anyway sorry for the keeping you waiting if you even took time to read this:/. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zero. **

* * *

Chapter Six: When Your Gone

**KIM**

I've always needed time on my own, so why can't Grace just get that? Sure maybe I have been spending a lot of time with the guys but it's hard to spend time with her with what she's doing. But I miss her. I miss my best friend. If I can even call ourselves that again. I sat in my closet crying wishing she was here with me telling me that everything was gonna be okay and that she'd never leave me. But instead I sat there alone. It felt like years since she left, but it's only been a couple weeks.

I looked at my bed, I still wasn't completely used to it being fully made. I normally just sleep with a blanket so that it's easier to make the bed, but every time she slept over she went under the covers. She also always slept on the side by the wall claiming that if a killer or a kidnapper ever broke in he'll take me first. I laughed at the memory. Then frowned at the fact that I wouldn't be able to make anymore.

She walked away from our friendship, or maybe I did? But she change so much that I just couldn't keep up.

Now that she's gone I miss her with all the leftover pieces of my heart. I miss seeing her face everyday. I missed how whenever I had a bad day she always found the right words that would make it okay. I miss her.

I've never felt like this. Lost and empty. Everything I do, whether it's riding my bike or **(1)**breaking something when I'm angry it all reminded me of her. I looked around my closet and saw her section. every time she slept over she would leave clothes by accident so I always washed it and hung it up in my closet in case we ever had a sleepover and she forgot her clothes or something, and it was the same at her house.

**(2)**I ran my hand through her clothes and I knew I had to do something and fast. I walked out of my closet and ran to the place I knew she would be. Once I reached the mall I made sure no one saw me as I slipped into the alley that only certain people knew about. I saw Grace sitting there with our old friends, at least my old friends. **(The next part will mostly be dialogue)**

"Kimmy! Long time no see. Where have you been?" Andrew asked.

"I need to talk to Grace." I said.

"Sure I'll go get her." He said before turning around to get her. A couple minutes later I saw Grace coming up to me.

"Kim what are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Grace what happened to us? To our friendship?"

"You left." She said sternly.

"And you changed."

"You changed first."

"Look it's not my fault. Jack found out about what I used to do, and he told me I had to stop or else we couldn't be friends."

"So you chose him over me."

"No. I chose him over what we did."

"You still left me."

"That's because this is all you ever did, and I knew that if I did hang out here I would just be sucked back into it."

"Well I don't want to stop if that what you're saying Kim. I'm not like you I can't just stop just like that." She said snapping her fingers.

"You think it wasn't hard for me too, Everyday I wanted to just do it one more time, but I didn't, I learned how to control myself. And you could too. I not telling you to stop, just don't do it so often." She started crying, and ran to give me hug.

"I missed you."

"I know, so did I. Listen, we were meant to be best friends forever, I know it. And there are going to be bumps in the road but we'll never break apart no matter what okay?"

"Okay." She said nodding as tears kept streaming down her face. Only then did I realize that I was too crying. We shared another hug before we carefully walked out of the alley checking to see that no one was around.

"Wanna go have a sleep over at my house?" I asked.

"Sure. Let me just text my dad." After she did we started walking to my house. Finally things will go back to normal.

_When your gone_

* * *

**And done. So I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it's to short.**

**(1) One time I was really upset/angry so I ran home to my backyard and ripped a chair apart, and when she got there she started helping me and together we threw the pieces at the fence over and over again. Then we ate the subway she brought me from the mall.**

**(2) This is what I wish I had done. But I didn't, and I lost her.:/**

**So thanks for readingJ. Tell me what you think.**

**-Ashley**


	5. Should've Said No

**A/N: Hi Everyone. This is probably going to be my last story for a long time ****L so I hope you enjoy it. By the way it's based on the song Should've Said No by Taylor Swift.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or the song.**

***Line Break***

**KIM**

I was sitting on my bed looking through my box of memories with Jack. Pictures with us smiling. Our favorite songs that we used to sing together. And even multiple colors of flower petals from the flowers that he would send to me for no special reason. I put everything back in the box before grabbing it and taking it out side. I set it on the ground then lit a match and threw it in. I watched as the fire burned all our memories and turned them into ash. They were finally gone.

Yesterday, oh that horrid day, I found out about Jack and what he was doing. He tried calling and texting and every time I saw his picture on the screen of my phone I would wince in disgust and press ignore. It was yesterday that I realized just how weak he really was. He wasn't even strong enough to control himself and his hormones. Or to even confront me.

If only he could've just said no and gone home or to the dojo instead and just walk away. But no it's to late to think twice. I wonder if he even thought about me and what would happen to me if I had found out. I mean don't get me wrong I'm fine. Angry? Yes. Furious? Maybe. Have the need to rip his skull off and soccer kick it off the roof? You bet. But heartbroken? Not at all. I'm actually quite surprised my self. And now I ask myself 'why?' Why would someone as "sweet and kind" (As some may say) as Jack do such a thing? But it was his decision, and he decided to let everything we had go.

I was so lost in the fire that I didn't realize someone was knocking on the gate. "Come in" I said not even looking away from the fire to see who it was. It was Jack.

"Hey babe! What are you doing?!" He asked.

"Just burning a couple of useless things I had saved up for some stupid reason."

"Like what?" He asked suddenly interested.

"Oh you know just anything that reminds me of you, has you in it, or something given to me by you." I said as if it were nothing and completely normal.

"What why!"

"I know what you did."

"Oh my gosh! Look Kim I am so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen it just did." He explained.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that bullshit coming out of your mouth!?" I said now getting up to face him. He was a bit shocked by my choice of words since I rarely ever cursed. "You ruined it Jack! Nothing can ever be the same thanks to what you did!"

"Look Kim I said I'm sorry can we please just put it behind us?" He begged.

"No Jack! We cant just put something like this behind us! Just admit it you were weak and you gave in! But you know none of this would have happen if you had just thought twice and said no and walked away instead of SLEEPING WITH MY BEST FRIEND! I mean you should've known that eventually I would've found out! And did you even think of me and how this was gonna affect me?! Probably not cause your just to selfish to think of anyone but yourself! I shouldn't be having ask my self why you would do something like this! And you shouldn't be having to beg for my forgiveness! If you had just said no then you might've still had me. But you didn't!" By the time I finished my ranting he was just standing there quietly looking at the ground while I still stared at the fire.

"I'm sorry." He said before he started to leave.

"Wait." I said stopping him. He turned around to face me and I could see a glint of hope in his eyes. "Before you go tell me was it worth it?" He shook his head but I could tell he was lying. "Go." I told him. I watch as he left and hoped that he would disappear from my life all together. I looked at the box again and saw that the fire was dying down. And although I felt all sorts of rage towards him there was still a little part of me that missed him. But who knows maybe one day we'll be able to give it another shot. But not now.

"_You should've said no."_

_*Line Break*_

**So how was it? Did you like it? Please tell me what you think I would really appreciate it. And like I said before, this will be my last story for a good chunk of time. But don't worry I'll still be reading and every once in a while you'll hear from me in a review. So this is goodbye, but it won't be forever, I promise.**

**-A**


End file.
